Kissing
by junkii
Summary: FFVIIxOuran ZackxKaoru 30 sweet kisses were meant to last a lifetime.
1. Look

A 30kisses (at LJ) self-challenge. It's mostly drabbles, but hey. Zack Fair/Kaoru Hitachiin is my new OTP btw. Enjoy? None of these were beta'd. I don't own either fandom, as usual.

* * *

"Look over here," the first commanded, Kaoru turning to look, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at his upperclassman. In a second, Zack had moved forward, cupping Kaoru's cheeks. Confusion was sprawled on the other's features, the older male leaning in slowly, almost hesitant.

Should he? Should he not? Pushing any rejection behind, the dark haired male leaned in even more, finding Kaoru's lips quickly, pressing his own against the other's, letting both fumble as Kaoru's cheeks burned scarlet. Eyes slipped closed as he gave in, leaning into the other as he wound his arms around Zack, kissing back sheepishly, dazed when lips parted as they breathed in.

"Made you look."


	2. News

It was news to Zack, the younger sending him a text message saying he couldn't make it to school. He sighed, quickly texting back, hoping the other would feel better. Maybe he'd stop by later, maybe he'd be able to send him soup or something. Do something nice, get him a card, get him flowers; _something_.

When Kaoru got it, he smiled, kissing the screen of his cellphone, lucky he could ever get someone who could care so much about a simple cold.


	3. Jolt!

This kiss was different. It send an electric jolt through Kaoru, causing him to grab the shirt Zack was wearing, stumbling backward against the wall. His breathing was short, a shudder given when the older male kissed his neck, lips finding each other once more. It was a wild sort of kissing, rough, hard, and in a way he never would expect to be kissed.

He felt that jolt once more and held on tighter.


	4. Distance

Zack hated the distance between him and Kaoru. The younger had been hanging out with Hikaru, and seemed to be enjoying his company more. Blowing a strand of hair out of his way, Zack crossed his arms over his chest, looking away before noticing the redhead ease away from his brother, moving to meet with the sulking male.

"Hey, senpai." he murmured, kissing his cheek gently before walking past him, glancing over his shoulder as he giggled.


	5. Hey

"You know..." Kaoru began, nuzzling into Zack's side, "this is nice. Just you and me...and one long Winter Break up here."

"Of course it's nice. I'm just surprised you parents let you go alone." the older male replied, playing with Kaoru's hair, watching him relax in his lap like a kitten. He didn't respond just yet, feeling the other's fingers entangle with his strands, head moving with the other's hand as he leaned into it slightly, blushing as he lay there. "You're like a little kitten."

"Mmm, but it feels good..." he mumbled, hands pulled in close as he relaxed. Zack gave a chuckle, pausing to lean down and kiss Kaoru's lips, kissing his forehead after and letting his hand wander in the other's locks, not stopping until they both fell asleep.


	6. Space

Daydreaming was something the Hitachiin did often. Zack would watch him, the boy's golden-brown fixated on nothing in particular, hand tapping on the desk in an off-beat manner. There was a space between dream and reality, Kaoru not seeming to mind which he was in at the moment.

Dream-state; where nothing exists.

Reality; that which he lived in.

Smirking, Zack leaned over, giving a quick kiss while the teacher had her back to them, the older male pulling away as if it was nothing.

Kaoru couldn't tell whether it had happened or not, and dismissed it completely, not questioning his boyfriend's smile.


	7. Superstar

He was a superstar: simply famous. He was the son of a fashion designer, after all. Yet it didn't stop the black haired male from pulling Kaoru into a kiss while the paparazzi followed him, not minding the flash as he pressed his lips against the other's, not minding the attention they were attracting.

One for the front pages, he figured.


	8. Worlds

Kaoru leaned against the older male, feeling strong arms wrap around him. He was smiling, as usual, and he was almost ready to laugh sweetly, feeling it bubble up in him. He had been in a world with someone else before, and Zack knew it. Zack knew Kaoru had only wanted Hikaru in that world, a long while ago. They were determined back then not to let anyone else.

Yet, when a certain blond male interrupted their world, the small two-person land was crumbling. They opened up a little, but when a girl entered, they started to come out more. It took them years to get over the fact they couldn't _always_ be told apart. Hikaru was able to mature and find what love was before Kaoru did. Kaoru didn't love, not like that.

It all changed when he had run into Zack that one day. A laughing older male had ruffled his hair and before they knew it, they were on the road to love. He let out a content sigh, remembering such things, remembering those worlds he had found himself in.

He felt a warm kiss against his lips, and when Kaoru returned it, he smiled against his lips.

He liked their own world better than any he had ever been in.


	9. Dash

Kaoru had been dashing, crying as he ran. Zack called him back, chasing him as it rained, chasing him through the halls of the school until they were both outside. It had been something Zack said, something he triggered during their first fight. The younger had broken off into a run, and finally tripped over his careless feet, landing onto the gravel as Zack caught up to him, worry not ceasing to pull away from his features.

Soon, the redhead was in the upperclassman's arms, tears were wiped off as he shielded Kaoru from the rain, feeling the droplets fall onto his face, feeling the coldness of the air. There was a silence, Zack calming the other down, never stopping from saying sorry, until Kaoru moved up to kiss him gently.

And all was forgiven, both laughing about it the next day.


	10. 10

How many days had it been? Ten. Ten days and Kaoru was already head over heels. Ten days and he was longing for the other to even look at him.

It was a crush, plain and simple. He sat next to the upperclassman in English, doodling hearts on his paper out of habit, blushing frantically whenever they had to discuss something. Ten days and his heart raced from the mere sight of him, blush giving off a scarlet shade when Zack smiled.

Ten days wasn't a lot. Only two school weeks. Sighing nervously, he walked out of class, feeling the other tug on his blazer. It was the tenth day, and Zack had stopped him. He raised an eyebrow, blushing already before the older male piped up.

"I was wondering...would you like to hang out with me today?" A smile, a nervous laugh, and it had Kaoru's heart soaring. He nodded frantically, smiling happily as he chatted with the other endlessly, dismissing the Club he had to attend to. After that, he gave his number to Zack, and got a 'I'll call you!' shouted from afar, as well as a kiss blown in his direction.

Ten was his lucky number.


	11. Gardenia

Gardenia were in his hands as he knocked on the Manor doors. As if expected, Kaoru answered right away, his outfit modern, casual, adorable. Especially his hair clips and accessories, the colors that complimented his eye color and hair shade. A cheery smile and Zack kissed the flowers, handing them to Kaoru who smelled them quickly.

"They're lovely..."

"Not as lovely as you." Zack murmured, leaning in to give a greeting kiss, almost having Kaoru swoon on the doorstep, not minding that they hadn't left right away.


	12. Contagious

It was a normal day, for both of them. It had been quiet at first, Zack rummaging through the cupboards, but then a soft humming sound perked up his ears, causing him to glance over as Kaoru came wandering in, a spring to his step as he moved to wrap his arms around Zack, blushing and grinning.

"You're in a good mood..."

With that, Kaoru moved to kiss the other, letting his contagious good mood transfer to the other.


	13. Chain

How excessive it was, the bond that was between them. It was like a chain, one that couldn't be broken. Kaoru sat there, hands held by Zack's, kisses traveling all over his face as he giggled, smiling at the other as they stayed suspended there, connecting by an invisible chain that would keep them together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A kiss had sealed the deal, and they ended up staying on the couch until the next day.


	14. Music

Zack had the cassette player in his hand, music blaring. Kaoru had been staring for the past ten minutes, sighing when he wasn't receiving any attention. He leaned in, pulled the headphones out, pressing his nose to the other's as he blinked innocently.

Laughing, Zack pulled him in close, kissing him tenderly before taking one headphone and handing it to Kaoru, putting the other ear piece in his other ear, turning up the radio and listening to the love songs and singing them to Kaoru as he kissed him every now and then.


	15. Perfect

He had the most perfect blue eyes.

Kaoru looked at them every now and then, smile on his face. Whenever Zack would look back, he'd avert his gaze, embarrassed that he let himself get lost in them. They were the color of oceans, of the sky. It made him smile again, remembering the first time they had bumped into each other.

Yet that was a while back, when Kaoru had first seen them. Now he was used to them, yet he still loved to glance at the shade of blue he could never get over. And when he didn't look away when Zack looked back, he heard the other male laugh, ruffling his hair playfully.

"What are you looking at?"

"Perfection..." he trailed off, leaning in to kiss the other, blushing as the bell sounded off.


	16. kHz

The kHz frequency was weird.

Science was weird.

So, Kaoru needed a well-deserved distraction, closing his book and moving to clear his desk in his room off, hopping on it as Zack moved to put his hands on the wooden material, kissing the other every place he could, ever flesh of skin ghosted over by his lips.

This was the best distraction he could ever get.


	17. Invincible

Zack was invincible. Kaoru had said yes to the proposal, which had been ever so sudden on Grad Nite. Yes. Pretty loudly, pretty embarrassed, yet there had been a yes. And now, lips were mingling, the new ring on it's wearer, Kaoru excited as he wrapped his legs around Zack, being carried away from the party.

He was invincible, and no one was ever going to be able to take away Kaoru, so long as they have that vow to be always and forever.

Yes had been the most common word that night, falling from Kaoru's lips before they were seized by Zack's.


	18. Ahh

He didn't even have to ask the other to say 'ahh' for him. Kaoru had been moaning endlessly, mouth open, lips fresh and swollen because of too many kisses. Zack panted above the other, giving a rhythmic thrust as he let his lips dangle over Kaoru's.

"Ahhhh..." the younger whimpered, nails digging into Zack's back, eyes shut as he leaned upward, just begging for the other to catch his lips, just begging to feel the familiarity of swollen lip against swollen lip, holding onto the moment as he moaned against them.


	19. Red

He didn't even have to ask the other to say 'ahh' for him. Kaoru had been moaning endlessly, mouth open, lips fresh and swollen because of too many kisses. Zack panted above the other, giving a rhythmic thrust as he let his lips dangle over Kaoru's.

"Ahhhh..." the younger whimpered, nails digging into Zack's back, eyes shut as he leaned upward, just begging for the other to catch his lips, just begging to feel the familiarity of swollen lip against swollen lip, holding onto the moment as he moaned against them.


	20. Home

He didn't want to go home, he decided.

Kaoru was laughing, spinning and falling backward on the grass, Zack being witness to it all. The sun was shining, the breeze was warm, and everything was perfect. The weather was as fair as he was, but not as perfect as the younger male could be.

"Zack. You look like a statue just standing there." Kaoru commented, looking over as he stretched on the grass in the park. Zack had to laugh, shrugging and moving to walk over, offering a hand to help the redhead up. He took it, but instead of moving to stand up, he reeled Zack in with as much strength as he could muster, grinning when the older male was soon right next to him, not letting go of his hand.

He didn't want to go home.

The male kissed the other's hand, watching a blush tinge his cheeks, his mako-blue eyes searching amber ones. This was his home, being right with the other.

The road to his own home could wait.


	21. Violence

Someone had been cruel to him. Zack knelt in front of Kaoru, who had been crying endlessly, who had been sobbing, staying away from any human being who came near him. Zack was the only one he allowed to enter his space, sobbing as he felt those protective arms around him.

He had been hurt, somehow. The other didn't know the details, and Kaoru wouldn't relive the nightmare to tell it. Anger had risen in Zack, the male keeping it down in front of the bruised and beaten boy. He gave a kiss to the tears when he faced him, kissing him again and again, repeating the over used phrase of 'I love you', promising he'd protect him from anyone else.


	22. Cradle

Kaoru was being cradled, as usual. He was curled up, sleeping on their shared bed, Zack cradling him in his arms practically, keeping him warm as he kissed him on the forehead every once in a while, not intending to wake him up at all. The older male brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes, watching him sleep with a grin.

He wanted to have him there, he wanted to keep him there, and as long as he could, he would.


	23. Candy

Thin arms were wrapped around Zack's neck, belonging to none other than his dearest boyfriend, and soon to be husband. Kaoru sighed happily, looking up at him as they stayed there in the kitchen, freshly baked cookies cooling off, Kaoru still in his apron, batter on his cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing a sweetened kiss to the other's lips, nuzzling his nose with his own.

"You taste like candy," Zack commented, both males laughing at the remark. The other licked Kaoru's cheek, tasting the batter before licking him again, earning giggles sweeter than the candy he tasted like.


	24. Night

"Good night, my sweet Prince." the redhead murmured, looking down at Zack from his balcony, ignoring the curious questions from his brother. Before descending, the upperclassman leaned up, Kaoru leaning down until their lips met, bottom lip being played with until they parted.

With a wink, the other was gone, leaving Kaoru to sigh and almost swoon, blushing as he faced his brother, who only shook his head and said he was hopeless.


	25. Fences

Fences were stupid.

Especially the fence near Zack's house. Kaoru huffed, looking at the other behind it, who pressed an index finger to his own lips. His parents told him he couldn't be out past a certain time, and well...the fence prevented any sneaking out. Kaoru batted his eyes, sniffling as he put his hands on the chain-linked fence, feeling Zack's hands as he did.

With a quick movement, they were allowed to squeeze in a miniature kiss, leaving Kaoru wishing he could have the fence removed, so he could kiss and escape with his loved one all he wanted.


	26. If Only

It was a stupid crush.

Zack was supposed to like girls, yet he found himself looking at Kaoru, who had always been by Hikaru's side. Jealousy arose when Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist, the younger Hitachiin twin blushing and playfully shoving his brother off, soon being pulled in close again. A piggyback was demanded, from what the upperclassman could here, and he was left there, eyes looking away before he sighed.

"If only I could make you mine."

_If only I could kiss you._


	27. Overflow

It was too much. The kisses, the touches, the mingling of breath. The moans, the groans, the way Kaoru shuddered and tightened around him. The way skin was against skin, sweat created, more moans uttered as the younger's back arched.

It was too much.

Zack had pressed feverish kisses on Kaoru's skin, and in an instant, he could tell he was about to give way to the overflow of passion, holding out to climax in the heat of the moment with the one he held dear.


	28. Wada Calcium CD3

Wada Calcium CD3 was for old people, for those who needed it.

Kaoru vowed to never take it. He saw it advertised, and imagining himself needing such a thing was horrible. He didn't want it, didn't ever want to use it, and most certainly wouldn't. He sighed, watching as Zack entered the room, his eyes lighting up quickly. He moved from his placement on the living room couch, greeting the other in his usual way: a kiss, a hug, and a 'welcome home'.

He wouldn't need Wada Calcium CD3. As long as he had Zack, he would need no other sweet tasting medicine.


	29. Sound

A walk on the beach had been the most romantic sounding thing ever. And for once, they were doing it; hands intertwined, Kaoru swinging them as he giggled. The sound of waves was the only noise he heard, happy and content as his head rested on his love's shoulder. Zack moved his hand away, wrapping his arm around the other's frame instead. The sun was setting, and as they reached the dock, Zack turned to release his hold on Kaoru.

Smiling, he leaned in to give a romantic kiss, moving to wrap his arms around and dip Kaoru, not letting go as the sun faded past the horizon, the waves crashing the only thing that rang in their ears.


	30. Kiss

It was finally their time. Both were dressed nicely, Kaoru happy he got out of the whole 'dress or tuxedo' issue. There he was, standing in front of Zack, nerves tightening in his stomach. The priest closed the book and in an instant, they were sealing the deal, lips touching for what seemed the millionth time. It lasted longer than what would be expected, Kaoru blushing and letting a few happy tears slip out.

And then they parted, sighs escaping both males as they looked at what would be forever.

"I am yours."

"And I am yours."

They kissed again, hearing the claps and cheers from the witnesses to the wedding, not caring if they should have been gone by then.

They had enough time in the world, after all.

_The End._


End file.
